The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering device.
In a conventional automatic telephone answering device (TAD), an unidentified third party (customer) often hangs up the telephone upon immediately realizing that his or her call is connected to the automatic telephone answering device. As a result, effective use of the function of the automatic telephone answering device is prevented. There are several reasons why this happens. First, there is the fact that a caller (customer) is reluctant to be answered by a machine unexpectedly when he makes a telephone call. Moreover, a second reason why the caller immediately hangs up the telephone upon realizing that his call is connected to the automatic telephone answering device, even if he actually has a message to be left, is as follows. Even if the caller leaves his message on the conventional automatic telephone answering device, he has no means of knowing when the message will be delivered to the called party or the subscriber or when he will receive any action from him. Accordingly, in the above case, the caller would choose someone else with whom he can access and talk directly. This narrows the application and the effective use of the automatic telephone answering device. As a result, it is an urgent problem how to shorten the access time required to reach the subscriber in order to meet the needs of customers. In view of the above problem, the present application has been proposed to solve the inconvenience of a conventional automatic telephone answering device.